thecomicstripfandomcom-20200213-history
Karate Kat
Karate Kat is one of the four segments of the 1987 Saturday Morning Cartoon The Comic Strip. Synopsis The show revolves around the ephonymus character, who lives in a world inhabited by anthropomorphic cats in a late 50's to early 60's private detective style. When something fishy happens in town and somebody needs help, Karate Kat along his team of Private Investigators and friends, goes on the duty. Altought a little goofy at first, he saves the day at the end with his karate skills and PI job, also with the help of his team. Characters *'Karate Kat:' The main protagonist and titular character. Karate Kat is a Private Investigator working for McClaw's Detective Agency (on which he also puts his dojo), and is practically the best PI on the team despite his little goofiness and ego, but has also a good heart and values friendship and team spirit when is need. And when action is on the run, he shouts his catchphrase "I'm mean, I'm lean, I'm a karate machine. ¡Keyooow!" and with a spin, shifts his PI suit with his karate outfit. At the end of every episode, he says; ¡Keyow baby!. *'Catgut:' Karate Kat's sparrer and best friend and McClaw's brawny PI. Altought his toughest appearance, Catgut is a caring guy who doesn't hesitates to fight against evil doers and tends to help Karate Kat when the situation goes awry. *'Catatonic:' McClaw's effective but weakest PI. He's got a sleeping condition as his name suggest that always make him walk and work while trying to take a nap or snoozing around. Even being the comic relief, he's always oblivious that his sleepy state sometimes prevents the bad guys to escape. Other than that, he's good friends with his teammates, especially Catgut. *'Katie ''Big Momma McClaw:' McClaw's founder and owner and Karate Kat's boss. Most of the time, seen behind her desk receiving customers and listening to their problems, she's the one that informs Karate Kat and his team to get into action and altought a little short-tempered at times (specially if Karate Kat is goofying at job), she's a good woman who always want to help those in need. *'Ciaobaby:' One of McClaw's top PI. She's tough as nails and a little bit sarcastic, but has good intentions after all. She reprimands Karate kat for his goofiness and says that he's very laidback and tends to blow everything, but she still is a good freind and partner of him. *'Meowbaby:' Ciaobaby's younger sister, who unlike her older sibling, is a much kind and soft-spoken individual who never tends to be harsh in dialogues and cheers for the sake of her comrades. She specially is reluctant to reprimand Karate Kat's goofiness and praises his courage, mainly because she has a very strangely reciprocated crush on him. *'Dr. Katmandu:' McClaw's main inventor and forensic specialist. He builds the stuff used by McClaw's PI's, and is the one responsible to equip karate Kat with the newest gears to fight crime, whenever possible. Even reprimanding Karate Kat's goofiness like Ciaobaby but keeping his reprimands for himself, he's a loyal friend to the main hero. *'Big Pappa:' The main antagonist. Big Pappa is a petty criminal and mobster who never hesitates to commit any crime in order to get riches and/or power, and hates Karate Kat greatly, because he and his friends always blow down his schemes. Surprisingly, he's also Big Mamma's ex-husband. *'Boom Boom Burmese:' Big Pappa's henchcat. Boom Boom Burmese is an exact opposite to Catatonic; he's energetic and sleepless and tends to be faser for action, altought not for thinking and is often reprimanded by his boss whenever his schemes always backfired or got blow down by Karate Kat. *'Sumo Sai:''' Big Pappa's other henchcat and also his bodyguard. Like his name suggest, Sumo Sai is modeled after a Sumo Wrestler and is the exact counterpart to Catgut with whom always get in hand-to-hand combat. He's the only villain capable to beat Karate Kat physically in a battle, but having more brawns that brains, is no candidate for ever-lasting victories and at the end, gets reprimanded by his boss when the schemes failed.